


sun smiles

by emrsn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/emrsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama doesnt like working at coffee shops because guys with bright smiles like the sun walk in and make him fall in love with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun smiles

He didn't want to work part time handing cups of coffee to people, but that's what he's doing. Kageyama took off his jacket, shoving it in the locker. Taking out an apron and a hat, he tied the apron on and glumly put the bright hat on. He walked past the mirror and grimanced. These bright vomit-inducing colors didn't fit Kageyama one bit.

"Aw geez, Kageyama. At least try to look happy for once!" Nishinoya chirped, slapping his hand on the taller, but younger man. Nishinoya was more a morning person, his wild, unruly hair defining his personality.

"I'm not going to try to smile again, if that's what youre saying." Kageyama mumbled, followed by a snort by Noya. "What, are you nervous that you'll make another kid cry?" He teased. Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed, remembering the time where he had made a small girl cry at the sight of his disasterous smile. Noya smiled a little in pity and said, "Well that's just because you weren't trying hard enough." Kageyama groaned, shaking Nishinoya's hand off.

"Whatever. Just let me do my job in peace." Noya laughed at this comment, and waved him off. Kageyama went out front, meeting with his superior, Sugawara. "Oh, uh, Kageyama. Can you go out and clean up a spill? The mop and bucket is next to the sinks." Sugawara asked, handing some change to a customer.

"Oh. Sure thing." Kageyama responded, leaving the counter. He got the supplies and made his way to the tables, seeing a man crouched down, trying to wipe up his spill with napkins. "Aw jeez, oh man. Ugh.." He heard him say, standing up with a clump of brown napkins. He immediately saw Kageyama and squeaked out a "Sorry!".

"Don't worry about it." Kageyama mumbled, pulling the mop out of the bucket and wiping up the mess. He glanced up at the man and let him know where the trash can was, and the man almost ran to throw away the coffee stained napkins, coming back to apologize again. Kageyama brushed the apology off again, noticing that some of the hair tucked in his beanie was sticking out. His hair was a bright shade of orange, and it surprised Kageyama that his hair was so curly and bright. The man ended up handing Kageyama a few dollars, grabbing his stuff and leaving with a "I'll see you tomorrow!".

The rest of the day went on normally, with Nishinoya spilling some cream and Sugawara making him clean it up. Kageyama had to deal with 2 angry middle-aged mothers, and 3 teenagers that were annoyed that he couldn't understand what they were ordering.

* * *

 

Kageyama really didn't want to work here. The morning dragged along, Kageyama getting scolded for yawning too many times and giving a negative feeling to the customers. Kageyama didn't care one bit. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But to his surprise he felt a little excitement when he saw that head of orange walk in, and come up to Kageyama's register.

"Uh, hi!" The man waved, his gesture small and welcoming. His smile made Kageyama want to kind of throw up. It was as bright as the sun, his dimples forming at his cheeks. "Hey. What would you like?" He tried to be polite, shoving a frown down his throat. The bright man ordered, and paid.

Later, when Kageyama tried to hand the coffee to him, he placed it on the counter and took Kageyama's hand instead, shaking it. 'This guy is really weird.' Kageyama thought. "I wanted to say thanks again after yesterday! Sugawara would've scolded me if he came around to cleaning it up." Kageyama wondered how this guy knew Sugawara, but was interrupted that loud, bright voice.

"Um, Kageyama right? Kageyama Tobio?" He asked, an unsure smile on his face. Kageyama took his hand away, staring him down. The guy laughed, pointing at himself. "We're in some classes together."

Kageyama frowned, wondering out loud. "I would've noticed you, then." He answered, "I sit behind you." Kageyama noticed that he had never really paid attention to his classmates, or looked behind him during class. That just pissed him off, that this guy was in his classes.

"What's your name?"

He smiled that dumb, bright smile, and answered.

"Hinata. Hinata Shouyou!"

Kageyama had a bad feeling, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that this guy, this bright smiled, sunny guy was annoying as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> aa im so sorry its so short but i've just started to write and idk kagehina is nice


End file.
